


Fractured

by WrittenInShadows



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInShadows/pseuds/WrittenInShadows
Summary: Nic and Conrad are struggling with their relationship. A fight on the way back from a medical convention could cost them everything. Is this strange hospital really safe? Have they walked into a trap? Inspired by the movie fracturedConic and Jonrad are the main ships you've  been warned.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Jude Silva, Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a bit all over the place but I hope you enjoy it and I'd really appreciate some feedback

Conrad drove down the quiet stretch of road in silence, the tension between him and Nic was undeniable at this point. "You've hardly spoken to me these last few days" he spoke up, finally breaking the silence between them.

"That's because I have nothing to say to you" she said before turning on the radio and turning it up loud enough so that even if he did have a reply to that she wouldn't have heard it.

He slammed the off button which only earned him a simple eye roll, not even an angry sigh. They were beyond fighting now, ever since they had gotten engaged things had been rocky for them. It started with Nic saying no, then changing her mind then deciding they could make it work if they took things slow but their idea of taking things slow was waiting a few weeks and accidentally getting married on a drunken night out, but that was a story for a different time. "We said we were going to try to make this work" he said, trying to not let this turn into another one of their epic fights.

"Yeah we said a lot of things didn't we?" she asked sarcastically.

"Okay what the hell is your problem? I'm trying here I'm really trying" Neither of them wanted a divorce and really they did love each other they were just two complicated people in a complicated time in their lives.

"Pull over"

"No" in fact he decided to drive faster when she said that.

"Just stop the fucking car!" she yelled which finally got him to slam on the brakes and pull in at the side of the road. She got out of the car shutting the door as hard as she could before she started walking. He got out of the car quickly following her.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere as long as it's far away from you"

"Can we just talk about this? What did I do this time?"

"What did you do? What did you do?! Are you kidding me right now?!" she was so angry that she just started laughing but that anger quickly turned to sadness.

"What's wrong with you? I thought we got past all this. Why are you suddenly questioning our relationship? I don't get why you always have to do this. It seems like I'm the only one putting the work in" he was tired of always being the bad guy in this relationship when half the time it seemed like it wasn't even his fault.

"That's not true"

"Really? When have you ever fought for me? When have you ever put me first?"

"Conrad it's not just about you or us. Okay? Not anymore"

"What are you even talking about?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Is it mine?" he asked before he really had a chance to think about it.

She slapped him for that. "Of course. Just because you were willing to sleep with the first person who paid attention to you while we were taking a break doesn't mean I was. To me our relationship meant more" tears were slowly streaming down her face now and she hated how she had let herself cry in front of him, it was mostly from anger but also fear. If they couldn't work now how could they possibly raise a child?

"What?" Was all he had managed to say in response.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?! I know about you and Jude and I know it's not over. Not really" she started walking.

"No. Don't you dare turn this around and make yourself the victim. I never cheated on you" he firmly but gently grabbed hold of her to stop her from walking away but she pushed him away and kept walking, her eyes blurry from the tears.

Before Conrad even had a chance to warn her that she was about to fall into a deep ditch she was already falling he tried to reach for her but it only made him fall too. Everything around him went black for a minute but he quickly regained consciousness.

Nic was sitting up she seemed a little disorientated and she was bleeding. "Are you okay?" Conrad asked as he carefully made his way towards her, they must have been fighting longer than he had realised because the sun was starting to set.

"I'm okay but I-I think something's wrong with the baby"

"Okay don't move I'm going to carry you to the car okay?" he carefully picked her up and began making his way back to the car.

"There's a-a lot of blood"

"Don't be scared. You're going to be just fine" he kissed her head and gently laid her down in the backseat. "Just stay still and try to breathe. I'm going to get us to the hospital'

He drove as fast as he could he was terrified and already blaming himself for this. He got to the hospital and carried her inside carefully, one of the security men got her a wheelchair while a nurse asked Conrad some standard admission questions, at least at first but then she began bringing up some more irregular things like how long they had been married, which state their marriage licence was registered in, if he was her sole medical proxy and about organ donation. He found the last question the most strange, that was usually the kind of thing you would ask a family member of a patient on life support and it made him uncomfortable.

As soon as they got signed in and had Nic hooked up to the monitors the wait began. Conrad held her hand. "It's going to be okay"

"No it's not. I'm sorry. You were right about everything. I never fought for you like you fought for me. Can we just start over? I want to have a life with you, I want us to be a family"

"I want that too"

"I just have one condition" she said, turning to face him properly.

"Name it"

"I don't want you to see Jude anymore"

That definitely caught him off guard. "What? But-"

"You choose now. Me and the baby or him"

"You. Of course I choose you but it's not reasonable for you to think I can just cut Jude out of my life entirely"

"I'm not expecting you to do that. I just don't want you to be alone with him, not for awhile at least. I think that's a simple thing for me to want all things considered"

He sighed. "Okay. Fine. So are we okay now?"

She nodded. "We're okay" she rested her head on his shoulder and he just held her close while they waited. It felt like they had been waiting an eternity. Conrad went to the front desk several times before finally a doctor saw them.

"We need to run some tests on the baby, it's highly likely that you suffered a miscarriage from the fall and that's probably what caused the bleeding. I'm very sorry"

Nic just stayed quiet but of course Conrad had questions. "Are there any other injuries we should be worried about?"

"I'm not sure yet which is why I want to get some scans just be safe"

"Okay. Then what are we waiting for let's go" Conrad didn't want to waste time, he needed to figure this out, Nic's life could be at risk and he felt like it was all his fault. The doctor called ahead to let the techs know she would be going for scans.

Conrad walked with them, holding Nic's hand the entire time, telling her that it was going to be okay even though he wasn't fully convinced it would be. The doctor stopped him at a certain point. "I'm sorry this is a restricted area you can't go any further" he explained.

"Don't leave me" Nic said, keeping a tight hold of his hand.

"It's okay. You'll be okay" he kissed her head. "I'll be right here when you get back. I'm not going anywhere"

As the doctor took her away towards the elevators Conrad never thought this could be the last time he would see her. He never thought that a hospital, the place that was supposed to be safe, a place that was supposed to save her life could be the very place that destroyed her...


End file.
